The present invention relates to a hanger for suspending concrete forms from structural elements, such as I-beams. The invention is particularly concerned with such a hanger wherein loads transmitted thereto are balanced through means of a tie rod forming part of the hanger. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such a hanger wherein the tie rod extends through load-carrying ends forming part of the hanger and upset heads on the distal portions of the rod engage the ends.
The prior art relating to hangers for suspending concrete forms is very well developed, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,985,936; 3,119,590; 3,782,675; and, 3,782,676. These patents disclose hangers adapted to suspend forms to either side of a support element and are typified by the inclusion of a rod which spans the support element and ends welded to opposite extremities of the rod. The ends typically each comprise a sheet metal member folded upon itself and formed with a lower surface having a shoulder or teeth thereon for engagement with the support element.